The Talk
by Afterthought and Ellipses
Summary: Celi talks to Harry about Hermione and makes him realize some...things. :D


**The Talk**

By Afterthought

A/N: NO! It's not the birds and the bees talk! :-& *shudders*. This is a one-shot fic where Celi talks to Harry about Hermione and then Hermione talks to Harry about what he and Celi were talking about. :D So...hopefully, you all like it.

Rating: G! Mwahaha! No swears or anything! Well, aside for "Dammit." But who cares about that anyways?!?! =))

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter okay? I wish I did but sadly I don't. I. Own. Nothing. Nothing except this computer and the plot. Oh and Celine and Zarie Watson. Hahaha.

* * *

Celi and Harry were in the Gryffindor common room studying, when Celi interrupted the silence by asking "Harry, how come you've never given Hermione a second glance?"

He scoffed "What are you talking about Celine?" not taking his eyes off his Advanced Potions book.

"I mean..." she said slowly "Why haven't you ever fancied Hermione?"

_RIP_

"DAMMIT." Harry cursed trying to repair his damaged book.

"Harry?"

"What?!" He replied, angrily.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Why, pray tell would I fancy Hermione?"

"Well, she's pretty, smart, funny and most importantly, loyal. All the things you like in a girl."

Harry was silent for a few moments when Celi spoke again.

"You did see her during the Yule Ball, right?"

He nodded.

"She has a subtle beauty don't you think?"

"Yeah." He answered, nodding.

"You laugh at ALL her jokes right?"

Again, he nodded.

"And she's stuck by you for 6 years right?"

Once more, he nodded.

"So I was merely wondering how you could surpass the best thing that has ever happened in your life. How could you ignore the most perfect person for you when she was always under your nose?"

Harry stared at her dumbfounded and speechless. "You really think she's the most perfect person for me?"

"I don't think Harry. I know." She said with determination and gathered up her belongings. "Well, I'm going to bed."

Just as she was about to walk up the stairs, Hermione walked in and said "Hey, Celi. Off to bed so early?"

"Yeah. I'm knackered with all that studying. And I had a pretty serious talk with Harry, as you know, being serious isn't really my area of expertise so...yeah, I'm knackered."

"Oh. Alright then. Goodnight, Celi. Sweet dreams." Hermione replied, smiling.

"You too, 'Mione." Celine replied and entered the girls' dormitories.

"Hey Harry." Hermione finally greeted him as she sat down on her favorite arm chair.

"Hi 'Mione." Harry replied, deep in thought.

"Don't tell me you're off to sleep as well." She said, chuckling.

"No. Just...thinking about what Celi said."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Uh—nothing important."

"Harry, if Celine May Watson was serious then, it's VERY important."

"Yeah, you're right. We...were...sort of...kind of...talking about...uhh...you."

"Me? What about me? Oh, wait. It's about how much I obsess about our upcoming N.E.W.T.S. right?"

Harry chuckled. "No."

"Umm...about how much I hate you and Ron for skiving off your studying?"

"No. Hermione, it was a serious talk."

"Well...what was it about?"

"Umm...it was about..."

"Honestly, Harry. It's like pulling teeth. Just tell me and get it over with."

"She asked me why I've never fancied you." He said quickly.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So...what did you say?"

"Hermione, that's rather personal, don't you think?"

"I'm merely being curious."

"Why? I mean, you've never fancied me either."

"Who told you that lie?" She said, smiling softly.

"You mean you—"

"Yeah. Since 2nd year then I gave up on you when you started dating Cho."

"But—how come you've never told me?"

"I was hoping you'd get the hint especially during the Yule Ball."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." She said, throwing his words back at him.

"But you said you gave up on me."

"Well, yeah."

"How come?" He asked, curious now.

"Well...like I said, you were with Cho and I was thinking on how I could ever compete with her. I mean, she's really pretty and smart, obviously cuz she's in Ravenclaw, she's a great Seeker just like you and she's everything a guy could want in a girl."

"And you're not?" He asked incredulously.

"Honestly Harry. I'm not at all pretty. I guess I'm rather smart but I'm rubbish at Quidditch. What would a guy ever see in plain, nerdy Hermione Granger?"

"You think far too little of yourself, you know that?"

"You don't have to lie to me, Harry."

"Are you kidding me? You're immensely funny and every guy loves that about a girl. Sure you're not fantastic at Quidditch but that doesn't matter. You're incredibly loyal and Merlin, Hermione you're not pretty...you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Then why haven't YOU fancied me, Harry?" She asked.

He stared at her and after pondering for a moment, he replied "Because I was too stupid to notice."

Hermione gave him a smile and asked "Well, how 'bout now?"

"Now...I'm not."

"So...where do we go from here?" She asked cautiously.

Mustering up all the Gryffindor courage he had, he said "We go here." And with that said he kissed her, softly, tentatively. He kissed her in a way he dreamed his first should be like. Not wet and clumsy like he had with Cho.

Hermione pulled away slightly and smiled up at him. "Wow."

"I know right?" He said, laughing.

"You know Hermione I don't like you." He paused and she looked ready to kill him. "I think I love you."

Her expression softened but she managed to smack his head hard.

"Ow. What was that for?!?!"

"That, Mr. Potter, was for joking around like that. Next time, tell it to me straight!"

"Okay, okay! I had no idea you were so violent!" Grinning, he added "I like it."

She laughed "You're a dork, Harry."

"And that's why you love me so much." He teased. She blushed and replied "Yeah, I do."

He grinned at her and kissed her again, loving the way she was responding to him. Hermione pulled away again and said "It's late, Harry. I better go to bed. See you in the morning."

"Aww...you're such a killjoy."

She laughed at his dorkiness. "Whatever, Harry. Good night."

"'Night. Love you."

She smiled at him "I love you too."

* * *

"Did you talk to him?!?!?" Zarie Watson asked her twin sister during breakfast.

"Yes, I did! How many times do I have to tell you Zarie??"

"Until I see the proof!" she replied, hotly.

"Just wait until Harry goes down for breakfast!"

Hermione walked towards her seat and sees the twins bickering again. "Zarie, Celi calm down. It's too early for you to be bickering."

"Oh, like you and Ron don't?" The two said in reply, sticking out their tongues.

She chuckled. "You two spend too much time with Harry. 'Morning Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco."

"'Morning Granger. Where's Scarhead?" Draco asked.

"He should be down any minute. He had a late night yesterday."

Hermione finally sat down and was about to dig in when true enough, Harry walked towards his seat, stifling a yawn.

"Morning gorgeous." He said and leaned down to kiss Hermione

"Mmm. Good morning handsome."Hermione said dreamily.

Everyone seemed to have stopped breathing at this exchange and the two started chuckling.

"Are you guys going to gawk at us all day or are you going to eat?" Harry said, laughing.

"When? How? Who?" Ron asked them

"Yesterday. It just happened. Celi." Hermione replied.

"I win the bet, Ronald." Luna said, giggling.

"Merlin, help me!" Ron groaned.

"Celi, I LOVE YOU!" Ginny screamed.

"I know that, Gin." Celi said, smirking.

"Hey. I told you to do it!" Zarie said defensively.

"Okay, I guess some of the credit goes to my sister."

"Then, I LOVE BOTH OF YOU!" Ginny screamed again.

"About bloody time, Scarhead." Draco said.

"Thanks, Ferret." Harry replied, grinning.

"It was one time! One bloody time and you and weasel can't seem to forget it."

"One time too many, babe." Ginny said, patting his shoulder.

"Can you all just shut up and eat?" Hermione said.

"Hermione Granger telling Ronald Weasley to 'EAT'?? Am I in heaven or something?" Ron said, dramatically.

"Just shut up, Weasley. I can't believe I'm saying this but...EAT!"

-END!

* * *

A/N: SUCKISH ENDING. Ah, well. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please?


End file.
